


Little fall of rain

by threeboldladies



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeboldladies/pseuds/threeboldladies
Summary: A quiet night in





	Little fall of rain

The day is gloomy, rain spitting down at the city ceaselessly. Kat was stuck in the office all day, buried in social media analytics, and intern drama. Adena spent the day at home, glued to her laptop editing. The two hadn’t been in contact, unlike their normal selves, but they had a mutual understanding of their career demands. Kat steps out onto the sidewalk in front of Safford, and moves quickly into her Uber, regretting her choice of jacket as she’s pelted by the rain. 

>>>On my way home love 

>>>Can’t wait to see you beautiful 

Kat smiles at the reply, and has the feeling Adena may not have eaten all day, which happens when she gets knee deep in editing. She ask the uber to make a stop at a cafe by her apartment. She runs in quickly grabbing some soup, sandwiches, and cookies. She pays quickly and runs back to the car. When she climbs the stairs to reach the apartment, she is soaking wet. She walks in the apartment, places the food on the table, and immediately starts stripping out of her wet clothes. 

“Well hello to you” Adena laughs, looking up from her computer with her tired eyes 

“It’s disgusting out there” Kat huffs, walking up the stairs to the loft 

“Yeah I can tell” Adena says looking from her flustered girlfriend, out to the stormy street 

Kat comes down the stairs in some sweatpants, and an oversized sweatshirt 

“What’s in the bags?” Adena says through a yawn, smiling lightly and walking over to give Kat a proper kiss 

“Some dinner from that cafe a few blocks over, with those paninis you like” Kat smiles, kissing her back, and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s waist 

“Aw babe, thank you, I haven’t eaten all day” Adena responds, moving to take the food out of the bags 

“I figured” Kat smiles, sitting down at the table 

“How was work baby?” Adena asks, handing Kat a cup of tea, and sitting at the table with her 

“Yeah, we’re not going to talk about it” Kat says, with a slight smile to ease the worry that formed in Adena’s eyes 

“Sorry I asked” Adena jokes, holding her hands up 

“How was editing?” Kat asks 

“We’re not going to talk about it” Adena quips, in her best American accent 

Kat laughs, and leans in to kiss her softly before turning back to her sandwich. The two talk about nothing in particular as the meal goes by, warmed by the quiet comfort of normalcy. 

Adena starts to clear and wash the dishes once the meal is finished. Kat comes up behind her at the sink, wrapping her hands around her waist and gently kissing her neck. 

“Leave it” Kat whispers, gently trailing kisses up and down her neck 

Adena spins in her arms, and kisses her softly before resting her head on Kat’s chest. Something about the simple action tells Kat everything she needs to know. Kat tugs at the back of Adena’s thighs, wrapping her legs around her waist. Adena moves instinctively to wrap her arms around Kat’s neck as she begins to lead the two to bed. Kat places Adena softly on her side of the bed before crawling beside her, and pulling her close. Adena moves to curl into the taller woman, letting out a sigh, releasing the stress of the day. Kat presses a soft kiss on her forehead, and feels her own stress begin to melt. 

“I love you joonam” Adena says softly, her accent thicker as sleep creeps in 

“I love you too” Kat smiles looking down at her beautiful girlfriend, so effortlessly stunning as she rests

The two stay intertwined all night as the rain taps at the windows. Every worry melts as the two rest in eachothers arms. It is simple, and comfortable, and it is home to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a minute, heres a quick little piece inspired by some tumblr commenters! Make sure to follow my tumblr @threeboldladies and send ideas of just say hi!


End file.
